A Sour Taste (Thevideotour1's version)
(Meanwhile, however, Tamatoa is at the feeder and in wait to capture the moose, only for him to sneeze and frighten him away. A loud yell of frustration is all it takes for Pocahontas to realize that there is yet a chance to save John Smith from execution and confess her love to him, as well reuniting her people and the settlers) *(Ratcliffe and his troops march downward toward where the village is) *Ratcliffe: (sings) This will be the day. *(He looks seriously to his men) *Ratcliffe: Let's go, men! *(Back at the village, Powhatan notices the sun rising) *Powhatan: (singing) This will be the morning. *(He looks at Namontack) *Powhatan: Bring out the prisoner! *(Then, John, with a rope on his neck, is pulled out of the tent, being shoved) *Indians: (singing) We will see them dying in the dust. *(With Pocahontas, she and the animals look seriously at what's going on) *Pocahontas: (singing) I don't know what I have done, yet I know I have to try. *(Then it shows Ratcliffe's troop marching) *Settlers: (singing) Now we make them pay. *(As we see glimpses of images, Pocahontas is seen running with the settlers moving closer and John placed on a rock) *Pocahontas: (singing) Eagle help my feet to fly. *All: (singing) Now without a warning. *Pocahontas: (singing) Mountain, help my heart be great. *All: (singing) Now we leave them blood and bone and dust. *Pocahontas: (singing) Spirits of the earth and heaven. *All: (singing) It's them or us. *Pocahontas: (singing) Please don't let it be no use. *All: (singing) They're just a bunch of filthy, stinking savages, savages. Demons, devils, murder them! Savages, savages! What are we waiting for? Destroy their evil race until there's not a trace left. *Pocahontas: (singing) How loud are the drums of war? *All: (singing) We will sound the drums of war! Savages, savages. Now we sound the drums of war! Now we see what comes of trying to be chums. *Pocahontas: (singing) Is the death of all I love carried in the drumming of… *(As Powhatan is given a club, he rises it, ready to strike John while both Indians and settlers are at two different sides, preparing themselves for battle) *All: (singing) War! *(However, before any of them can attack and before Powhatan can hit John, Pocahontas arrives and blocks his head, cradling it) *Pocahontas: No! *(Everyone looks stunned at what she is doing) *Pocahontas: If you murder him, you'll have to murder me as well. *(Powhatan frowns at what she is doing) *Powhatan: Daughter, stand back! *Pocahontas: I won't! I love him, Father. *(The father looks stunned as did the Indians with them. Then, she points toward the two sides about to battle) *Pocahontas: (turns around) Look around you. This is where the path of hatred has brought us. This is the path I choose, Father. What will yours be? *(He looks at Pocahontas yet cradling her head against where John is. Then, he sighs before looking seriously to everyone with a small grin on his face) *Powhatan: My daughter speaks with wisdom beyond her years. We've all come here with frustration in our hearts, but she comes with courage and understanding. From this day forward, if there is to be more murdering, it will not start with me. *(The crowd cheers as John's ropes are removed before Pocahontas embraces him. The crowd watches as did the settlers not too far. However, Ratcliffe only frowns toward Powhatan) *Ratcliffe: Now's our chance, fire! *(However, Thomas and the others frown to him) *Thomas: No! *Ratcliffe: (shocked) What? *Thomas: They let him go! *Ben: They don't want to fight! *Ratcliffe: It's a trick, don't you see? Fire! *(However, everyone frowns to him with frowns on their faces, including Wiggins. Ratcliffe frowns furiously before snatching Thomas' gun, aiming toward Powhatan) *Ratcliffe: Well, fine! I'll settle this myself. *(John notices before he gasps, jumping and blocking the path) *John: No! *(Then, to everyone's shock and horror, John is hit by the bullet. The boy groans, falling to the ground. Everyone looks more horrified while Thomas looks terrified, frowning to Ratcliffe) *Thomas: John! You shot him! *Ratcliffe: (frowns) He stepped right---right into it! It's his own fault! *Ben: (frustratedly) Smith was right all along! *Lon: (frowns) We never should have listened to you! *(The settlers frown as they begin heading toward the governor) *Ben: Get the gun! *(Ratcliffe begins backing off with the man yelping, being caught) *Ratcliffe: Traitors! Unhand me, I say, how dare you! *Thomas: Put him in chains! *Ratcliffe: I'll see you all hanged for this! *Thomas: (frowns) And gag him as well. *(Some time later, at the shore of Virginia, Ben looks seriously toward Thomas while the familiar figure is in a lifter with a cover on himself and bandages on his chest) *Ben: Is he going to make it, Thomas? *Thomas: (nods) The sooner he gets back to England, the better. *Lon: Well, let's hope the wind is with him. *Thomas: Is the ship ready yet? *Ben: Any moment now. Just loading the last bit of cargo. *(Then a familiar figure, bound and gagged, is tossed into the boat, muffled as he groans) *Ratcliffe: (muffled) How dare you? Untie me at once! I'll have your heads for this! *Wiggins: (frowns) And he came so highly recommended.